Sacrifice
by Darkanny
Summary: Hijack Week day 5: Dark!Hijack. The Beast needs a new toy, this poor boy will have to succumb to his fatal destiny...or does he?


Burgess was a small town located in between the mountains, far away from the last forest and hidden from the world by misty seas. It was a peaceful land where everyone knew each other and nothing amiss ever happened. Unless the Beast wanted a new toy, of course.

Prior to Burgess, the land had been inhabited by mysterious creatures, winged animals that could breathe fire and take down a house with their weight alone. They were demons, spawns born from the Devil's guts into the land, the sky, and even the sea. There was the legend of one of this beasts, the most vile and terrible, who had lusted after a mere wandering human woman, and so it had captured her and forced her to spend the rest of her life with him, trapped with a wicked creature who would do as he pleased with her. The legend also said that from this sick creature and the poor woman, a creature had been born, a small, weird 'something' that didn't quite had a name to describe it; it was as if a human child had grown leathery black wings and tail, long, horn-like ears protruding from a mop of hair, claws instead of nails in strangely delicate human hands and feet, and a soul so dark and evil, that even though the creature had killed and devoured its mother after being born, his father had to be proud of the little devil, and the child had enough of the deceased human—the auburn hair, the freckled and pale skin, the emerald green eyes that shone with the sheer desire to conquer, possess and destroy everything at hand(that was from his father)—that he would not have the need to search for a replacement for the rest of his days.

Which weren't that far away, at seeing how, as soon as he had reached enough strength, his son had gutted him and chopped his head to keep as a memory of the fallen ruler of the mystic lands.

Now, maybe the first humans who came to live to this lands didn't know about the creature or didn't believe the stories, until a fateful day, exactly a hundred years since the foundation of the town, a booming sound caught everyone's attention, and terror followed upon seeing a disgusting creature with the body of a snake, the legs of a crocodile and the wings of a bat land at the center of the town's square, holding a scroll in its stanching mouth dripping with a greenish-yellow goo that seemed to sizzle at the contact with the ground.

After shakingly taking the scroll from the snout of the beast, the Mayor read it out loud, voice trembling at the attentive gaze of the monster. It was a message, saying that after letting them live a century in his lands, the Ruler wanted some compensation in return for his kindness. The request was for a human sacrifice, of any age, sex and appearance, every century or so, according to its wishes, starting from this exact day. At first the people had been too scared to say anything, but the Blacksmith, a big, strong man, had shouted against it, and then, slowly but steadily, people here and there started to protest as well; everything became silent again as the winged creature released a powerful, thunderous roar that shook the earth and made more than one faint.

Seeing at how the beast would not take a no for an answer, the Mayor stepped forward, and offered himself as a sacrifice. The townspeople did not even have time to argue, for as soon as he'd given a step forward, the animal had grabbed him and flew off, leaving the scroll on the ground.

And so, every century, give or take some years, the Beast, as they'd refused to call it they Ruler, would require a new sacrifice, for what exactly, no one knew. The chosen one would be selected randomly from an iron vault filled with the names of everyone from the moment they were born, and so they would have to wait at the square for the winged creature to come.

"Jackson Overland Frost" the name resounded all around the hall, everyone turning to look at the handsome boy at the back of the building, kneeling on the floor, trying to console his little sister that had broken into tears and clung to him the moment his name was announced as the new sacrifice.

The name was chosen a few days prior to the day the beast would come, so the victim could say their goodbyes and leave his things in order before leaving. The creature came two days later, this was a different one from the one that had appeared the first day; this one, if also big, reptilian and winged, was elegant, a proud stance and intelligent eyes that peered into every soul, a jet black color from head to the tip of the tail, toxic green eyes focusing only in the teenager resolutely advancing towards him.

Jack grinned and tapped its snout with his Shepard's staff, tauntingly, yet with a twinge of grief in his brown eyes "Lead us home,_ devil"_

The animal snorted, lowering its head so the human could climb onto his neck, and then speeding upwards, a satisfied smile on his face at the prospect of such an interesting new toy for its master.

The flying beast brought Jack to the highest mountain of the continent, above the clouds, until an enormous cave appeared on the cropped edge, where it landed and let him get down, before leading him into the mountain and through the complicated halls Jack was sure could not remember if he ever tried to escape. They went down and down and down, deeper and deeper into the mountain, until reaching what he thought to be the very core of the mountain, it was so hot.

There, at the other side of a gigantic room, was what he could distinguish as a rock throne, carved surely by sharp claws, and on it was seated a creature he could not quite see at that distance, but it grew clearer and clearer as he got closer, and then he realized this creature, the malevolent Beast, Ruler of all the land, was nothing but a mere boy, a teen if one were to be technical, who sprouted leathery wings from his back, a tail form his rear, long scaly ears and patches of black scales distributed unevenly over his body. He was sprawled over the throne, legs over one arm of it and head nested on the cradle of his crossed arms over the other, green eyes watching the newcomer intently.

"Well, what do we have here? What did you bring this time, Toothless?" his voice was surprisingly soft, not the screeching noise everyone at town thought it to be, and it purred as he spoke, a smile drawing his thin lips back to reveal sharp fangs instead of teeth "Hmmm, get closer, human, I want to see you better" he chuckled with a creepy yet musical sound when Toothless, the creature that brought Jack there, pushed him forward hastily.

The Beast stood, and Jack could see he was completely naked, not an ounce of pale, strangely freckled skin covered except for the random scales. He also was rather short, shorter than Jack for at least half a head, but emanated such an aura of power that the human had no other choice but to stay still and lower his head when the other started circling him, pulling at his clothes with a sigh.

"When will you humans understand that this coverage is completely useless, stinking pelts that just make it harder to chew" he said, now coming in front of Jack to touch and prod at his body, lifting his face to observe him from every angle "Yes…yes, this will do, he has a nice bone structure and musculature, I can make this one last" he then walked towards the black reptile, grabbing his jaw tenderly with both hands as the animal purred in delight and pride "Good job Toothless, you can go now" he gave it a light kiss on the scaly lips before letting it go and, turning back to the human, grabbed him from his clothes and threw him into the throne, sitting over his lap comfortably.

"Speak to me, human, I want to hear something new from growls and screams, tell me what's you name"

"….Jack" he didn't say anything else, and then something soft and sharp touched his face, the Beast's hand was slowly stroking his cheek, careful to not damage the soft skin, its owner sighing at the unresponsive human.

"Tell me something more, talk about anything, ask me something if you want…I'm so bored" the last part came as a muffled whine when the hybrid nuzzled the pale neck in front of him. Jack sighed as well, slouching under the stress accumulating over his shoulders, and trying to hold back tears that threatened to escape his eyes, he decided to at least try and get to know more about the being that would have him trapped for the rest of his life.

"Who are you?"

"I am the unholy offspring of a pathetic human and the deadliest creature that has ever walked the Earth…until I took care of him anyway. I am the one who rules over everything that meets the eye and who decides when, why and how every living being will give the last breath. I am the one who makes mountains bow and the skies kneel, and your new, absolute owner"

"Why do you take people away from their lives and families?"

"Because I'm bored and dragons can only do so much"

"What do you want from me?"

At this the Devil smiled sweetly, pulling the other down to cover his mouth with his own, surprising the human when his tongue darted out, licking the insides of his mouth with a surprisingly soft, human tongue. The Beast had closed his emerald eyes and moaned softly in pleasure at the warm feeling, opening them again as he broke the kiss, licking a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Jack was speechless, did this demon just taste him? Was he gonna eat him? He had stopped breathing from the shock, what air could get into his lungs was in the form of ragged gasps, until the irregular breathing turned to nervous hiccupping.

The demon then turned to a curious expression, tilting his head, ears flopping and twitching at the funny noise "What's that? I've heard it before, but the other humans could not stop crying to tell me, so tell me, what's that noise?" it was almost adorable how perky he was at such a small thing, but Jack had to remind himself that this creature could kill him in the blink of an eye.

"I-It's ca-called a hic-cup" he jumped lightly whenever one would come, making the little beast jump as well.

"I like that sound, it's funny, how do you make it? Teach me!" he smiled a smile full of sharp fangs, holding Jack's face in an almost loving way "C'moon, I don't want to have to get rid of you so soon, tell me how to do a hiccup!"

"You c-can't make i-t, it's involunta-ry" the redhead's ears flopped back in sadness, but then perked up again.

"I know! If I can't make a hiccup, then I can be one!" he leaned in again, kissing Jack quickly on the lips "From now on, you will call me Hiccup, understand?"

Jack nodded, hiccups stopping as he breathed deeply in and out. 'Hiccup' chuckled and stood, taking his hand and leading him somewhere, it was so hot all around Jack could barely keep the pace, and didn't even have the strength to protest when Hiccup stopped, undressed him—which in all honest was a huge relief—and then kept on pulling him along, to another room with a huge pool in the middle with seemed as surprisingly cool water in the middle of the rocky inferno. The place was also filled with those creatures the demon had called 'dragons', some sleeping, some eating, some playing with each other, but none seemed to pay them more than a glance.

Hiccup then made Jack enter the pool, laughing at the sigh of relief at the low temperature, he entered next, once again sitting on Jack's lap and hugging him tightly by the neck, planting soft nips and licks all over his pale neck, clawed hands roaming around the firm chest and abdomen.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked a bit scared, maybe now he was looking for a good place to start eating him.

"I'm trying my new toy" Hiccup said cheerfully, a sing-song voice that gave Jack unexplainable shivers of fear "But I shouldn't have to explain to you, right? You're supposed to be for my entertainment…Maybe if you're good enough I'll keep you around a bit longer"

"Good enough for wha-ah!" Hiccup had shifted so he was now straddling Jack, and had promptly started grinding his hips against his. Their exposed groins rubbed against each other, making Jack whine for the effort of holding back a moan, while the redhead didn't seem as much as fazed.

Hiccup grabbed his hands without breaking pace, and put them over his scaly hips roughly "If you dare move them from there I'll chop your dick off, understand?" the playful tone was all but gone, now instead of the childish but without a doubt powerful demon, there was a little monster with a voice that was as soft as before, but with an undertone that promised Hell and painful tortures if disobeyed, his pupils turning into feline-like slits as lewd sounds spilled from his mouth, wings fluttering every now and then, tail swashing behind him, creating small waves that hit him on the back and chest.

The scaly chest was soon firmly pressed against his, the small body rubbing wantonly against him as the grinding became more erratic, clawed hands now poised over his shoulders, keeping him in place and stabbing his flesh every time he tried to hold back a moan, gasp or when his hands started to slid off the place they've been put over. Suddenly a searing pain made him scream and jerk, making his hips move against the demon's ones; Hiccup had bitten his shoulder hard, blood dripping down his arm, chest and back and all over the creature's mouth as he hungrily lapped at the wound. Then he was tasting his own blood as Hiccup had started kissing him again, forcing him to join into the tongue's battle that the demon had already won, head being firmly held by the same hands roaming his body a while ago. The grinding of hips had suddenly turned slower, Jack unconsciously moving as well, the small hybrid over him rotating his hips painfully slow, moaning loudly into the other's mouth and forcing him to moan as well, pulling one of his hands down and into the water to caress the half-hard member rubbing against his own already hard one, careful of not cutting it with his claws.

"You're bigger than I thought" Hiccup exhaled happily, his actions on Jack causing him to grip at the slender hips tightly, eliciting a rumbling purr from the demon "You're so soft too, what's wrong, don't you like me?"

Jack somehow managed to chuckle sarcastically at that "N-now, why would I do t-that?" he paused to gasp as the hand pulled a bit too hard on his member "You just threatened me with cas-ah!-castration, such a t-turn on, nghh"

Hiccup frowned and squeezed him tightly, smirking at the pained yell the brunette let out "Don't try your luck with me, kid, and you better start opening that mouth, I want to hear you" seeing at how Jack still didn't respond to his ministrations, the demon lifted him up as if he didn't weight more than a leaf on the wind, and sat him on the border of the pool, forcing his legs open.

Just when Jack thought he was gonna be the victim of what the demon was obviously achieving to, he groaned in surprise when instead of the sharp pain he awaited, a too hot and wet tongue trailed lazily the underside of his cock. Unable to stop himself, his hands went to thread the surprisingly soft tuft of auburn hair, moaning when the action earned him an approbatory nip from the sharp fangs that could easily dismember him. He had to be careful from this point on.

Hiccup lapped contently for a while, tracing random patterns up and down his length, finally getting the whole thing into his mouth and sucking softly, somehow avoiding to even graze it with his fangs. Jack had given up at this point, letting him do whatever he wanted with him.

'if I'm gonna die, then at least let's make it good' he thought, lightly undulating his hips towards the hot little mouth engulfing him, moaning each time the demon sucked, used his tongue or his hands caressed his inner thighs. Finally he let go with a wet popping sound, Jack's now fully hard cock standing out to the world. Hiccup nuzzled it lightly before getting back up, pulling Jack back into the water from his legs.

"Now comes the good part, but I need you to cooperate too, ok?" his voice dripped saccharine, fingers walking upwards Jack's chest and coming around his right shoulder to massage his scalp. Jack had started running his own hands along the soft curves of the scaled body, over his chest, along the surprisingly waifish waist and around the round hips to rest over his rump, lightly rubbing over the joint where back turned into tail.

It was a sensitive point apparently, if Hiccup shivering and gasping was any indication. Feeling daring, Jack grinned and rubbed harder, his other hand coming around to tug at the long appendage. This caused the demon to moan loudly and jerk towards the human, the grinding of their now both hard members bringing forth a breathy moan out of them. Being this close permitted Jack to notice the light speckles of brown shining into the emerald orbs of the demon, or how his pale skin, now flushed from his ministrations, was completely covered by the freckles that seemed so few at a distance, and also the way the button nose and round curve of his jaw made him look like a human child, like someone he could have met in a normal day.

"…you're beautiful…" the words left his mouth before he could even notice they were pronounced, panicking at the thought of angering the demon with such human-ish ideas.

To his surprise, the redhead looked taken aback, eyes wide and mouth open, staring at Jack until a look of realization downed on his features and a wicked smile made its way into his face.

"hmmm, seems like you're gonna be more fun than I thought" he leaned forward, cupping Jack's cheek and kissing him lovingly once more, and before the teen had had time to react, he was being newly straddled and hissed as Hiccup sank himself in one go into his cock. Still sporting the same smile, the demon grinded down roughly, before starting bouncing on the human's lap hard and fast, never breaking the contact between their mouths. He had to, however, when something snaked its way between their bodies and grabbed his member, making him gasp in surprise.

Jack was grinning again "not fair if I get all the fun, uh?" he started stroking him in a leisurely pace, twisting his wrist every time he reached the head to pull lightly at the foreskin—the Beast was surprisingly similar to humans in that anatomical part in general. Not being able to resist the slutty moans now coming out of the other's mouth, Jack delved forward and started nipping and licking the long neck of the creature, earning himself more noises and some extra movement from the hips over his own.

Suddenly his whole torso was thrown aback when strong hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them over his head, his back resting against the edge of the pool. Hiccup held him there using both hands, the position forcing him to rest his own chest against Jack's, the undulating movement of his hips extending to the entirety of his body, causing an extra skin-to-skin contact that just seemed to fuel them both more. Shoving his tongue into Jack's mouth again, Hiccup released a cascade of moans and groans, each more high pitched than the one before it. Suspecting what was about to happen, Jack's own gut coiled with heat, and his hips trusted up at the same time the other trusted down, accelerating the movement and forcing them to separate their faces due to the erratic movement.

Finally with a scream, Hiccup sank himself as down as he could, impaling himself with Jack's dick the same time his own release plowed out of his body, staining both his and the chest under him. The clenching muscles of the demon squeezing him tightly made Jack come as well, his seed spurting into the warm passage he was encased in. they laid there, the demon over the human, both panting heavily and letting the water clean them over. Hiccup draped his arms around Jack's neck and pecked him on the lips, smiling when in response the other drowsily hugged him by the waist.

"That was good, but it's time for you to go to sleep now, honey" and so he hit Jack on the back of the head with the side of his hand, the brunet's body becoming limp on his grasp. Hiccup stayed there a moment more, slowly tracing the human's face with the tip of his claw, poking softly at the swollen lips and marveling at the softness of his skin, so different to the rough scales of the dragons that were his only company and relief for centuries.

'But no more' he thought 'Not now that you're finally here'. Getting up, he lifted Jack's body bridal style, carrying him back into the room with the throne, and sitting him on it, he proceeded to bite again into the still fresh wound of his shoulder, slipping his tongue into the flesh and making sure his venom got into his blood current. Then he caressed it with his hand until the wound had disappeared and the skin was as unblemished as before and, kneeling on the ground with his head over the human's lap, he waited.

He must've fallen asleep at some point, for when he woke up it was to the tender caresses of a cold hand on his head. Turning his sleepy eyes up, he smiled sweetly at the now blue eyes watching him over, the white hair of the one sitting on his throne falling softly over the face of the grinning newly turned ice demon.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty, how you feeling?" he offered his hand to him, using it to lift him to his feet and standing himself in front of the smaller demon.

"Much better now" he answered, searching into the other's eyes to see if something of the old human had remained in him. Pleased to only find mischief and a hint of impatience to go and do something, he stood on tip-toes to kiss his new mate, smiling at the icy tongue slipping into his mouth before retreating with a contented sigh "We should go get something to eat, you must be exhausted after you mated me so nicely"

Jack smirked " Not the best I can do, but we can fix that later, I think I know where to get some meat, the town down the valley is really populated, it would be a pity to have such a small place so crowded" he whispered the last words, like a kid planning his biggest trickery.

Hiccup smirked back "We should definitively go and help them a bit, then" as he was turning to lead the way out, he felt something hard coil around his waist and pull him back, gasping when he collided with Jack's naked and cold as ice chest. Noticing the thing holding him was the crooked part of the staff Jack had brought with him, he let the holder exchange the crook for his arm, dipping him slightly to kiss him hungrily, breaking apart with a breath of distance.

"I love you" the ice creature whispered against his lips

"I love you too" he whispered back, pecking him one last time before grabbing his hand and flying off to the entrance of the cave, and down to the unsuspecting people of Burgess.


End file.
